Copperclaw
Copperclaw is a light brown tab Copper-on-the-breeze.png|Copper on the Breeze, by ShiveringRose Copperclaw-and-breezepelt-for-copperclaw.png|Copperclaw and Breezepelt, by Leafpaw Copperclaw.png|Copperclaw, by Kat Kat3.jpg|Copperclaw and Breezepelt , by Kat 149px-Photo_(1).JPG|Copperclaw, by Swiftpaw Copperclaw by Swiftpaw on Paint.jpg|Copperclaw, by Swiftpaw Copperclaw|Copper by swiftpaw coppereclaw-by-jayfrost.jpg|Copperclaw, by Jayfrost FakescreenshotFOB.png|Copperclaw above Kat in FOB, by Kat Copperclaw3 by Swiftpaw.jpg acatbycopper.jpg|A Cat by Copperclaw Copperclawtheamazing.png|Copperclaw by Kat Kittehkatbycopper.jpg|Kat by Copperclaw DawnybyCopper.jpg|Dawnfrost by Copperclaw Swiftybycopper.jpg|Swiftpaw by Copperclaw Swiftbycopper.jpg|Whisker-less by Copperclaw Selena.jpg|Selena by Copperclaw Echobycopcop.jpg|Echoleaf by Copperclaw Wolfiebykat.jpg|Wolfpaw by Copperclaw Nightybycopcop.jpg|Nightflower by Copperclaw Dawnmistybycopperhopeyoulikeit.jpg|Dawnmist by Copperclaw cliff.png|Walking over a Cliff, by Copperclaw Copperclaw2.png|Copperclaw, by Dawnmist Minnie.jpg|Minnie by Copperclaw Supercat.png|Supercat, by Copperclaw flying away.png|by Copperclaw Uglyface2.png|Uglyface, by Copperclaw Uglyface.png|Angry Uglyface, by Copperclaw by she-cat with bright green eyes and a white paw and tail tip. She is pretty in an odd way, but even then not exactly a knockout. Spots randomly scatter her fur and she has a scarab marking on her head. She is strong, lean, and medium height, with long, thin legs that hide a whole lot of muscle. Her tail is long and thin, her claws long and, for a reason she never explains, copper-colored. Her whiskers are rather short and her nose is a relatively pale pink. On the Blog Copperclaw is an avid BlogClan member, often creating fan fiction and posting comments. Most notably, she is the deputy. She creates posts and such. She has deep insecurities about herself being deputy that she usually keeps quiet about. She is friends with almost everybody in BlogClan, and is very close to Rainsong and Kat , as well as Echoleaf, Dawnfrost and Swiftpaw. She gets along well with Hazelburrow. She mentors Emberpaw (sky). She wrote the article [http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/warriors-just-like-us-a-theory-of-similarity-by-copperclaw/ Clan Cats: Just Like Us? A Theory of Similarity.] At times, she has been called cold-hearted. But some see it as tough instead. Some cats even look up to her. Roleplay Out of Roleplay Copperstar is an administrator on the roleplay site. On the old roleplay site by Rockclaw, the Oscats awards occurred. Copperstar won awards for her characters such as Best Fighter and Hopeless Romantic. She has created many Pin-Posts, including the ones for February, June, and July. She has many characters, most of which she killed off early July. She has done many plots and participated in the major ones. In Roleplay Copperstar is the fiery leader of BlogClan. She was born in BlogClan to Shesmetet and Stormleap, only for them to die when she was three moons old in a badger attack. After a long rampage, Copperkit finally killed the badger and got the blood under her claws. It dried and turned her claws copper forever, an omen from StarClan for her dangerous strength in battle. She learned and created many fighting moves, and is one of the most powerful cats in the forest. Her mate is Swifttalon, played by Hawkfeather. Her apprentice on there is Swiftpaw. Her deputy is Robinplume, played by Rainsong. Fan Fiction By Others In Kat's Fan fiction, The New Sun, Copperclaw is a former member of SkyClan who apparently killed everyone there in a fire. She's much darker and tries not to show a speck of care for anyone. She lives with Nightcloud and Breezepelt, whom she hates but learns to love. In Kat's Fires of BlogClan, Copperclaw is portrayed as a good friend, but a prickly person in general, with a deeply protective side to her. Copperclaw is also a vicious fighter, as well as quite dark. She is also an important plot advisor, Kat confiding in her every chapter or twist. Trailing Stars Copperclaw appears in Chapter 1, having attacked Dawnmist. She and the medicine cat team up to find a new camp. In this, she has her true personality. Dually sided-- sometimes, a dark, isolated, mysterious cat that stays silent and emotionless. Other times brighter, more fun, bubbly, and sweet. She is seen again in Chapter 2, as the skillful cat who led Dawnmist to the camp. Wolfpaw is first intimidated by the strong, full-grown warrior. Copperclaw is very protective of the camp with good reason-- wild cats or animals may attack any second. She then wakes Wolfpaw up after the sleep. Wolfpaw notes that Copperclaw is already fitting into her role as deputy, with Cakestar as leader. She later kills a fox that attacks camp. Trivia *Copperclaw is a trumpet player, and can also play the baritone. *She ships KatXHazel, which she called Wolfburrow. *In the past, she has been shipped with Hazelburrow. *She is known for making warrior spoofs of classic fairy tales. *Loves Doctor Who, and thinks that she is most like Sylvester McCoy's Doctor. Fun enough, but quite dark, secretive, and a loner. Category:High Positions Category:Deputies Category:BlogClan Cats Category:Trailing Stars Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Trailing Stars Writers Category:Neon Weasels Category:Trailing Stars Editors Category:Senior Warriors Category:Mentors Category:She-cats Category:BlogClan Wiki Art Team